


Hold Me When I'm Feeling Sick, Then Mend My Broken Heart

by TygraSol



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Finn Needs A Hug, Finn is a mother hen, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Poe needs a hug too, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey and Kylo don't get along, Rey gets sick, Tooth-rotting fluff abounds, and Rey's kind of mean when she's sick, but Finn still loves her anyway, but sometimes they do, everybody needs a hug, except Poe cuz he's an asshat, just kidding, nature is not Rey's friend, with just a tiny bit of angst mixed in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TygraSol/pseuds/TygraSol
Summary: The one where Rey gets a sinus infection and is put under bunk arrest, because she can't be trusted to stop getting out of bed.  Finn and the gang have to put up with Rey's fever-induced shennanigans and force tantrums.  Rey's stuck with Kylo, thanks to a pesky little bond that won't go away, but they eventually make progress and have actual, civilized conversations together.  Rey discovers that the new Supreme Leader has a heart and conscience after all, and Kylo finally admits to both Rey and himself what's been holding him back.  And, of course, both Finn and Kylo make adorable nurses.  This borderline crackish, yet loveably sincere plot will give you all the feels.  Trust me, it's well worth the read, I promise!





	1. Headaches and Heartbreaks

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when a dabbling fanficker gets sick and can't sleep? A stupidly fluffy, somewhat angsty, ridiculously funny reylo fanfic is born! And as the mommy who birthed this spectacular ficlet, I'd just like to say that I'm extremely proud of this one! It just may be my best one yet, and I couldn't be more nervous/excited for all you lovely fanfickers to read it!
> 
> So, pretty please, leave me some kudos and feedback. I love reading everyone's comments, so tell me what you think! Well, that's all I can think of to say at the moment, because it's 5:39 in the evening and I think I'm on my fourth wind but I'm not exactly sure and all I really know is I've been up for 48ish hours and I'm ready to pass out anytime now so someone please slip me a benadryl cuz I'm really kriffing exhausted and brain fried and now we've got down too many rabbit holes and it's way trippy so I'm gonna stop typing now before I fingers fall off (see, now I can't even proofread/grammarz).
> 
> Anyways... enjoy the story and TTFN! Happy fanficking!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's problems have only just begun, and she doesn't know what to do about it. An unexpected visit, from the last person in the universe she wants to talk to right now, sends her head reeling and her emotions careening out of control. Can she handle all the stress and pressure that comes with a force-sized headache, or will she crack and have a soul-wrenching breakdown? Read on and find out!

** Chapter One:  Headaches and Heartbreaks **

 

It started with a headache.  Dull at first.  She’d hardly even noticed it, having been keeping herself busy helping Poe with mechanical repairs most of the day.  It wasn’t until she wandered off to explore during her downtime, when she actually had a moment to relax, that she began to feel it.  Attributing it to dehydration, she concluded that she’d need to make sure to drink extra water at dinner that evening.  So, Rey continued on, heading to her new secret spot where she could get away from everything.  She’d stumbled across the clearing within the first couple of days being planetside, and since the discovery, she’d religiously visited as often as possible.  It wasn’t far from the new Resistance base, but it was well hidden, and the surrounding terrain made it somewhat difficult to get to.  Of course, Rey always loved a challenge, and she wasted no time scaling up a small rockface, before entering the thickly wooded area, pushing deeper until she broke through the tree line.

Coming across the forest glade had filled her with wonder and excitement.  It was a breathtaking sight to someone who’d spent nighty percent of their life trudging through the searing hot sand dunes of an endless desert and braving the grainy, unforgiving winds that chafed at exposed skin.  Here, there was only a luscious sea of green.  Rey had never seen so much vibrant color in her life.  Sunlight peeked through the tall branches that encompassed the space, illuminating the leaves in dazzling shades.  The grass itself was soft and wavy, peppered with brightly hued blossoms, most of which she had no name for.  The wild flowers and viridescent blades seemed to dance under a cool, welcoming breeze that made Rey’s senses deliciously tingle and instantly put her in a peaceful state of bliss.  Basking in the seemingly boundless variety of scenery, she greedily relished the idea of claiming this sanctuary as her own, a beautiful fortress of solitude that she would selfishly keep and refuse to share with anyone else.  Well, maybe one day she’d share it with Finn.  But for now, this untouched bit of earth was hers to possess.

As Rey laid in the cushiony meadow, she absently plucked a freshly sprouted bloom and twirled the stem between her fingers.  The clouds were tinted with warm, jewel toned golds and oranges, a hint of pink lining their edges.  She inhaled deeply, savoring every blessed scent, then closed her eyes to let her mind drift as gentle rays kissed her skin.  When she first became aware that the subtle, but insistent pressure at the base of her neck was gradually intensifying, she began taking in slow, even breaths and cleared her mind to focus on meditating.  If she could simply concentrate on the sound of her heartbeat and allow the force energy she felt in the air to flow lazily through her, she was sure it would keep her relaxed and cause the pain to ebb away.  It seemed to work, at least for a while, but then, something else began to creep its way past her mental blockade, and it wasn’t long before a burning sensation had washed over her brain, prompting her to rake her fingers in tense circles along her scalp.  Her run of the mill headache had just been upgraded, and to make matters worse, her inability to combat the pain seemed to weaken the mental walls she held securely in place, and she suddenly felt the all too familiar pull of a force bond she’d been so desperately trying to sever.  His mind brushed at the edge of her consciousness, and her annoyance immediately took over.

_Rey?_

_Leave me alone._

_What’s going on?  I thought the bond had been broken._

_Go away, Kylo._

There was a pregnant pause, and then…

_So, we’re back to that now?  No longer calling me Ben?_

Rey was momentarily taken aback by what she perceived as a trace of wistfulness in his tone, but she swiftly tamped down her surprise and chose to ignore it, answering instead with a question of her own.  Each word was sent across the bond with irritated emphasis.

_What do you want,_ Kylo _?_

_Funny.  I should be asking_ you _that._ Your _subconscious reached out to_ me _, sweetheart.  Not the other way around._

His vexed sarcasm was palpable, and it made Rey’s blood boil.  She bolted upright and seethed at him.

_Don’t call me that!_

_Don’t call you what?_

He was tooling with her now, attempting to get under her skin, and she despised him for it.

_Get out of my head, Kylo!  You’re not welcome here._

_Then why did you invite me?_

_I did no such thing!_

_No?  The current bridging of our minds would suggest otherwise._

Rey grabbed fistfuls of grass and practically yanked them out of the ground as she gritted her teeth.

_Shut up!_

_Ah, touchy I see.  Did I hit a nerve?_

Rey sucked the inside of her cheeks between her teeth.  Was that _amusement_ she sensed on his end?  What the kriff was he playing at here?  He’d _absolutely_ hit a nerve.  Several in fact.  And if she could see him at the moment, she wouldn’t hesitate to return the favor by _punching_ him in his _stupid face_!  A loud snort made her jolt as she was reminded that her thoughts were no longer private.  She could _feel_ that satisfied smirk on his face and it took everything she had not to roll her eyes completely back in her head.

_Seriously?!  Would you just go away already?_

_Sorry.  Can’t do that._

_You mean you_ won’t _do that._

_No.  I mean I_ can’t _.  We both know how this works by now.  Or rather… we_ don’t _know.  Otherwise, I’d_ gladly _put us out of our misery and cut the cord loose,_ right now _._

She couldn’t believe this.  He was right, of course.  She wasn’t denying that.  But the smug pretentiousness of that arrogant, pompous, _egotistical…_ stars above!   _Why_ was this man so damn _infuriating_?!  Rey let out an exasperated growl that echoed through the clearing and ricocheted off the towering trees, instantly resulting in acute pain shooting through her head.  She hissed and dug her fingers into her temples in an attempt to counteract the invisible pins stabbing at them.  The energy suddenly shifted around her as a wave of uncharacteristic concern flowed through the bond.

_You’re in pain._

_Oh, really?  Well, aren’t_ you _observant._

Kylo Ren wasn’t the _only_ one who could be frustratingly sardonic.  It was far easier to do when it felt like your skull was being slowly _crushed in_.

_Rey…_

_Please, stop._

_I can help you._

_No, thanks.  I don’t need your help._

As if on cue, another sharp dagger pierced through the center of her brain, eliciting an unbidden whimper as she clutched her head fiercely.

_That’s not what it sounds like._

Rey pursed her lips and bit her tongue.  She was quickly tiring of this _sithspawned_ headache.  But even more so, she was _beyond_ done with this battle of wits.

_Rey… let me help you.  I can siphon some of the pai-_

_I said I_ don’t _need your help!_

A tense silence settled between them.  Several minutes passed and, for a moment, Rey thought she was _finally_ alone again.  She released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, relieved to be rid of _him_.  But then, once again… she should have known better.

_Want and need are two different things._

Maker _, Kylo!_

Stop _pushing me away for once, dammit!  Your stubbornness accomplishes nothing!_

Rey scoffed.

My _stubbornness?!  You’re one to talk!  You’re the most stubborn_ ass _I’ve ever m-_

**_Enough!_ **

The sudden, authoritative command startled her, and her body jerked as her heart skipped a beat.  The last time he’d barked at her like this was in the throne room, after their fight with the Praetorian Guard… she’d been trying to erase it all from her memory for weeks.  It was not something she cared to relive, and yet… she couldn’t prevent the mist building at the corners of her eyes.  Something like a barely audible sigh drifted along the telepathic channel.

_Look.  You may not_ want _my help, but you do_ need _it._

Rey didn’t reply.  He spoke softer.

_Rey… please.  I feel it too.  I know you’re in pain.  I can_ feel _how much it’s hurting you._

She couldn’t find it in herself to acknowledge him, as she was nearing her breaking point.

_I’m not trying to manipulate or get anything out of you.  I just want to help...  I don’t like knowing you’re in pain._

Rey choked back a rueful sob.  If only he saw the tragic irony in his statement.  She pinched the bridge of her nose and tightly squeezed her eyes shut.

_Stop._

_Rey…_

_Stop doing that._

_Doing what?_

That. _Acting like you care.  It…_

She hesitated when her voice cracked.  After letting out a shaky breath, she tried again, though she sounded impossibly small.

_It hurts…_

Pangs of sorrowful regret met in the middle to mix with her own lamenting remorse.

_Rey…_

_Ben,_ please _!_

Rey blanched as she realized what she’d just said, then hastily amended her words.

_I meant Ren… Kylo.  Whatever.  Why can’t you just leave me alone?  Haven’t you done enough damage already?_

_Rey, I…_

Please! _Please… just stop talking.  Ok?  My head is throbbing.  I feel like my whole brain is on fire.  And now, my eyes are all puffy and achy and… can we please just… pretend we’re not stuck in each other’s minds and wait this out silently.  Until the bond fades?_

She waited for him to respond, half-expecting him to continue picking a fight.  Yet, part of her secretly dreaded that he’d agree to ignore her, or simply stop responding all together.  She crossed her legs and leaned forward, touching her elbows to her knees as she anxiously anticipated, for what felt like an eternity, with bated breath.

_Yes._

Rey blinked.

_Yes?_

_Yes.  We can stop talking, if that’s what you want._

_It… it is._

_Ok._

Rey felt simultaneously relieved and saddened.  Why did she always feel so torn, as though she were continually falling into an endless abyss?  Her heart had been split in two, separated by a deep, wounding chasm, one side vastly different from the other, and she was at constant war with both.

_I meant what I said before, Rey…_

A whirlwind of emotions that mirrored her own was evident in his voice.  Rey’s lip began to quiver as a stray droplet rolled down her cheek.

_I don’t like seeing you in pain.  And, I know you don’t believe me… but, I was never trying to hurt you…_

She didn’t bother stifling her cries this time.  Somehow, she knew he wasn’t just talking about the physical pain she was in.  She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could ask him what he meant, she felt a familiar tug at the back of her neck... and then she was, _truly,_ alone again.  A cool breeze teasingly played with the stray, chestnut strands that fell around her face, the earthy scent of fresh flowers and sweet grass diffusing into the atmosphere.  After a few moments, Rey languidly rose to her feet, pausing briefly to take in the setting sun and technicolored clouds before retracing her way back to the base.  Her head still throbbed, but, of course, she told herself it was simply from all the suppressed crying and stress of being forced to share a mind with Ben.  The base seemed so much further away as she trekked onward than it had earlier that afternoon, when she first stole away to her secret sanctuary.  Her thoughts were all over the place, wandering tirelessly, but her mind ultimately drifted to her interaction with him.  The entire conversation had left her feeling drained and undone.  But, the seven little words that jumped out at her and kept replaying in her head, truly made her heart ache the more she mulled over them.  And a broken heart was not easily mended.

_I was never trying to hurt you…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor space babies. Kylo can't help but wear his heart on his sleeve when it comes to Rey. If only he hadn't screwed things up on the Supremacy and got his priorities all mixed up. But, I think Rey has some stuff to work through too. Not everything is completely one-sided here, and it takes two to tango! Maybe she'll soon give Kylo a chance to help her understand. And maybe he can come to understand her too. One can only hope... fingers crossed for what lies ahead!


	2. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... sick Rey is sort of a bratty, juvenile jerk, but in the adorable "loth cat could eat your face off but might cuddle with you if you give it what it wants" kind of way. Finn is the bestest friend ever and he's not afraid to give her a good ass-whooping and bring her down a peg or two (figuratively, of course). It's all fun and games though... mostly. Get ready for some playful banter, the force equivalent of roughhousing, and rawther adorable, tooth-rotting bestie fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue fade-in of Queen and David Bowie in the background for obligatory ambience* Um boom bah bey... um boom bah bey... ba ba boom bah bey bey... pressure! Pushing down on me, pressing down on you, no man ask for... under pressure! *bobs head and snaps fingers as the timeless classic gradually fades out*
> 
> Now, you know I abso-kriffin-lutely HAD to do that! It's David Bowie!!! And Queen! Lol. Anyways, I original planned for this to be a five chapter ficlet, but the characters have a mind of their own and a lot to say, so... we'll see! Enjoy the new chapter. It's a fun one! Happy fanficking!

** Chapter Two:  Under Pressure **

 

Rey practically collapsed into her bed, muscles thoroughly sore from a hard day’s work and what probably amounted to miles of walking.  Exhaustion took over quickly, and within a matter of minutes, she had passed out, officially dead to the world.  It wasn’t until the next day that the real trouble began.  Finn had been the one to wake her up, shaking her roughly and shouting loudly in her ear.  Except, he wasn’t actually doing either of those things.  The pounding in her head had just amplified what was, in reality, a gentle nudge and soft-spoken request.

“Rey?  Hey, Rey.  Wake up.”

Rey groaned and mumbled incoherently, struggling to open her eyes as she pressed a palm to her head.  It took her a moment, but once the blurry blob in front of her came into focus, she scrunched her nose in confusion and spoke groggily.

“Finn?  Why are you up so early?”

She sluggishly sat up and stifled a yawn, her throat tightening uncomfortably.  Then, she began to rub at her sleep-encrusted lids.  It was very unusual for her best friend to be up before she was, considering her internal clock always woke her up slightly before dawn.  Finn arched his brow.

“Rey, the sun’s been up for a while now, and breakfast started almost half an hour ago.  Nobody knew where you were.  You’re usually the first one in the mess hall.  I thought you were still out for your morning hike.”

Rey’s eyes popped wide.  She jumped up from her bunk, wobbling a bit, and looked at him with a bewildered expression.  He shot out his arm to help steady her as she croaked in alarm.

“What?!”

She soon regretted her abrupt movements.  Her head, still throbbing, was now swimming, making her feel dizzy and slightly nauseated.  She gasped before swallowing hard to stave off the roiling in her stomach.  Her mouth felt dry, and her jaw and teeth ached painfully.  She must have been grinding her teeth in her sleep again. Finn frowned.

“You don’t look so great.  Are you feeling alright?”

Rey took a few deep breaths, focusing on blocking out the pain in her head.  She’d had plenty of headaches in the past and pushing through physical discomfort was nothing new for her.

“Ugh… yeah.  I must have just overworked myself yesterday.  I was outside pretty much all day.  I’m just a bit sore.”

She yawned again, wincing at the pulsing in her jaw.

“And tired… Poe and I must’ve worked on at least a hundred ships.”

Finn cocked his head, eying his friend suspiciously.

“Rey.  That’s physically impossible, even for you.  Besides, last time I checked, we only have four crafts, total.  Five, if you count the Falcon.”

Rey sighed drowsily.

“I know that, Finn.  I was rounding up by a few.”

Finn rolled his eyes at her horrendous abuse of comedic sarcasm.

“We _seriously_ need to work on your idea of a reasonable exaggeration.”

Rey glared at him for a split second, then stuck out her tongue teasingly.  Finn simply waved her off with an amused chortle.

“Never mind.  Come on then, sleepy head.  Let’s get you going.  If we hurry, there might still be some hot foods left.  And caf.  We’re _definitely_ getting you lots of caf.  You look like you’re gonna need at least a Wookiee’s worth of it.”

He grasped Rey’s hand and tugged, prompting her to grudgingly shuffle along behind him as he led her towards the mess hall.

“Gee… thanks for the compliment.  Remind me to permanently force shut your mouth the next time you decide to compare me to a giant, walking _furball_.”

As luck would have it, one giant furball in particular just so _happened_ to be in earshot as the words left her mouth.  Having just rounded a corner, Finn and Rey nearly crashed into the towering Wookiee.  He greeted them with an affronted roar, his arms akimbo.  Startled by the unexpected encounter, Rey faltered, awkwardly stammering through a mortified apology.

“Oh!  Um… good morning, Chewie.  Yes, well… no, I didn’t mean you, of course.  We were just, uh, talking about… some, ah, _other_ … giant, walking… furball…”

Rey could feel the heat rising from her cheeks as she smiled sheepishly at Chewie.  Finn shook his head out of embarrassment for her, before intervening.

“Don’t mind her, Chewie.  She’s not in her right mind this morning.  You know.  Waking up on the wrong side of the… cot.  And whatnot.  Plus… she hasn’t had caf or breakfast yet.  I’m still not quite sure which one’s more terrifying: no-caffeine Rey, or low blood sugar R- _oof_!”

Finn doubled over and wheezed after getting the wind knocked out of him by a teeny, little force-infused… “love tap”.  Chewie threw his head back with a boisterous howl, then lifted the poor guy several inches off the ground, returning him to his previous, upright position.  Finn, decidedly unamused, scowled at Rey, whose mouth was quirked in a half smirk.  She casually leaned over and whispered in his ear.

“ _Permanently.  Force.  Shut._ ”

Finn didn’t break eye contact, leveling a hard, mistrustful stare at Rey while stoically addressing Chewie through a tightlipped smile and gritted teeth.

“ _Anyways_ , Chewie.  It was fun chatting with you… but we better get down to the mess before all the good stuff is gone.  We’ll bump int- er… see you around.  Later!”

Chewie bellowed farewell as the trouble-making duo disappeared down the corridor.  Finn kept his eyes trained directly ahead as he walked, quickening his pace and muttering under his breath.

“I’mma make her drink the _whole_ damn carafe when we get there… force-wielding nightmare in a girl’s tunic… _definitely_ needs lots of caf…”

Rey yanked on his arm to get his attention, then mouthed three words at him.  He was beginning to think those would soon be the _only_ words in her vocabulary.

“Yeah, yeah.  I know.  You’ll permanently force shut my mouth.  You’re really mean when you’re not feeling good in the morning, you know that?”

He continued dragging her through the base’s winding maze of hallways as she snorted derisively.

“Well _maybe_ , if you weren’t such an idiotic _asshat_ sometimes, I wouldn’t have to be mean.  Besides… this is me being _nice_ to you… because you’re my friend.  You don’t wanna see what my mean side _really_ looks like.”

“Ok, _first_ of all… asshat?  What the hell is an asshat?!  Of all the insults you could throw at me… buckethead, traitor, rebel scum… though, I guess those last two only work when someone who knew me from the First Order calls me that… and, well… kriff… I can’t even remember where I was going with this, because you’ve got me all mixed up now… so, _thanks_ for that.”

Rey bit her bottom lip, poorly suppressing a snicker as her dork of a friend rambled on.

_“Secondly_ , I’ve _seen_ how mean you can get when somebody… mainly masked, emotionally unstable Sith Lords clad in black… pisses you off.  Trust me.  I’m not arguing with you there.  You’re scarier than a rampaging rathtar chasing down gang leaders on a smuggling freighter.  And I am _not_ about messing with that... again…”

Finn’s comical melodramatics only triggered another round of Rey’s delightful, snarky commentary.

“Whatever, buckethead... your _face_ is a rampaging rathtar.”

“ _Really_ , Rey?  What are you, twelve?”

Finn scolded his charge, not bothering to glance and acknowledge the withering look she was giving him.  A moment later, they’d reached their destination and he wasted no time pushing Rey through the serving line and filling a plate for her with everything he could grab.  He then took her tray and firmly slapped it down on the nearest table, motioning for her to sit opposite of him.

“You know… despite popular opinion… and by ‘popular’, I mean _you_ … I’m actually _not_ a child.  I don’t need you to mother hen me constantly… _mum_.”

Having had enough of her attitude, he mustered up his best “no nonsense” tone and chided her again.

“Well, today you’re acting like one, so until you’ve had at least _two_ cups of caf, I’m not leaving you unsupervised.  So, suck it up, buttercup, and eat your kriffing food.”

Rey smiled sweetly as she reached out to the side of her and, from the utensil station several yards away, gripped a fork that had sailed through the air at her silent command.  She then casually stabbed at a piece of fruit on her plate and waved it around on the cutlery in wide circles in front of Finn’s face.

“You _do_ know I could kill you without ever laying a finger on you if I wanted to… right?”

“Alright, grumpy pants, that’s enough sassing out of you.  I expect you to eat a full plate and then some.  Can’t be having you skip the most important meal of the day because you’re too busy playing with the silverware.  So, shut up and eat quick.  We’ve got work to do.”

Finn stared her down with all the seriousness of a military general.  Rey popped the fruit into her mouth and made a show of chewing _extra_ slowly.  Once she’d swallowed that first bite, she simply couldn’t resist quipping back at him with an impish grin.

“Yes, _mum_.  Whatever you say.”

 

* * *

 

xXxXxXx

 

* * *

 

 

The pressure in her head only got worse throughout the day, and with Finn having essentially _fused_ himself to her at the hip, Rey didn’t foresee any sort of physical, or mental, relief in the near future.  By midday, her entire face felt like it was being compressed in a garbage masher.  Apparently, Rey’s idle threats to force torture, and possibly murder, him weren’t enough to deter her self-appointed guardian’s persistent coddling.  So, when she started seeing spots while handing Poe various tools, because Finn _banned_ her from doing any hard labor and the asinine pilot _agreed_ with him, “mum”, as she was now _exclusively_ calling him, compelled her with threats of his own.

“I’ll _absolutely_ tell General Organa on you, _and_ I’ll follow you everywhere you go if you don’t march your stubborn ass down to medbay and see a kriffing doctor!  And when I tell you I’m following you everywhere, I do.  Mean.  _Everywhere._   You’ll _never_ have a moment alone again.  Got it?”

Rey stalked up to him and planted herself an arm’s length away, leaning forward until they were nose to nose.  An unspoken challenge lay behind her slitted lashes as she emphatically jabbed a finger in his face.

“Don’t tempt me, Finn.  I _will_ end you.  Go ahead.  Try it _one_ more time.  I _dare_ you.”

Finn puffed out his chest and stood his ground, tucking his wrists into folded arms.

“If you think for _one_ second that I won’t drag you kicking and screaming to medbay _myself_ , then you’ve got another thing coming, sister.  I’m _done_ playing nice, and I’m not buying this whole ‘I’ll end you’ act.  Intimidate me all you want with bodily harm, but you and I both know you’d never actually hurt me.”

They had reached an impasse, and after another tensely drawn out moment, Rey finally ceded.

“ _Fine._   If it’ll get you off my back, I’ll go to medbay.  But, seriously, it’s just a nasty headache.  I’m probably just dehydrated.”

“Says the girl who’s been downing caf and water like she’s a fish all morning.”

“They should probably just stick an IV in her and streamline the caf straight to her veins.  That’ll keep her hydrated _and_ pumped up to help me with all these tediously time-consuming repairs.  It’s a win-win, like killing two troopers with one blaster bolt!”

Poe grinned cheekily at the squabbling pair and was instantly rewarded with a hearty _smack_ to the back of the head… by a levitating flak vest.

“ ** _Ow!_**   What the force?!  That _stung_!”

He shot daggers at Finn as he ran his fingers through his hair and kneaded his smarting scalp.  Finn raised his hands in defense.

“Don’t look at me, buddy.  You know _I_ didn’t do it.”

“Yeah, but _you’re_ her handler!  So, why aren’t you, oh, I don’t know… _handling_!”

Rey narrowed her beady eyes at the brash mouthed commander.

“Poe, I swear, if looks could kill…”

Poe snorted.

“Oh, in your case?  They _definitely_ could.”

Another swift whack effectively silenced him, and he opted to bite his tongue with puckered lips.  Finn clamped down on Rey’s arm and began to haul her towards the hangar doors, pausing briefly to pat Poe on the shoulder.

“Sorry, bud.  You should’ve seen that one coming.  Why don’t you come to medbay too?  They can probably help you get that foot out of your mouth.  Maybe.  I’m pretty sure there’s a semi descent chance anyways.  I don’t know.  But, I bet Threepio could calculate the percentage of probability for you.”

“Har har, very funny… I think I’ll stay here… _far_ away from little miss sunshine.”

Poe ducked his head down in the event of additional blows.  Rey mockingly flashed her teeth at him in a fake smile, before settling into a brooding pout.  Finn heaved a sigh, grumbling as he and Rey made their exit.

“You know… I never thought I’d say this, but… sometimes, you two make me wish I’d never defected.”

“Oh, please.  Whatever.  You love me, and you know it.”

Finn met Rey’s eyeroll with an indifferent shrug.

“Eh.  Sometimes.”


End file.
